Son of a preacher
by In2lalaland
Summary: Wufei was not happy. So he had gotten a bit drunk and smoked some things that he shouldn't have, what was the big deal? There was no reason to send him off to his church crazy old aunt in the middle of nowhere. 2x5x2 AU


Son Of A Preacher Man

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Warning!** This story have not been beta read. Strange grammar and pathetic spelling mistakes ahead. Oh, and some OOC behavior but it's all for fun :)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Considering I'm an atheist, this is probably the most spiritual story you will ever get from me :)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei couldn't believe that he was stuck out here in this little shit hole of a town.

So he had gotten a bit drunk and smoked some things that he shouldn't have, what was the big deal? There was no reason to send him off to his church crazy old aunt in the middle of nowhere. Where there were nothing but cows, fields and religious people.

Wufei groaned and thumped his head against the window of his new room. There was an empty desk, a chest, a chair and a bed with a wooden crucifix hanging over it. Wufei was going to die, he just knew it.

Everyone was so clean cut and nice in way that was so fake that it was painful to watch.

His aunt was okay, he had to admit. Well, as long as she wasn't going on and on about freaking God, Christ and the holy spirit, the last in which Wufei had never really understood the point of. He just found it freaky that people found it comforting to think that someone was watching every move you made, judging you so you could got to go to this "heaven" or be dropped off with the rejects, aka hell.

Or maybe this was hell. Wufei, when he wasn't busy spitting fire over the whole thing, found it ironic that after all the shit he had done it was a harmless piece of pot that had gotten him into trouble.

He had done a hell of a lot worse things but never managed to get caught. So the Friday night he had decided not to go out and party with his friends, which usually lead to a lot of shit when you were hanging with the white fangs, he had gotten caught with one lousy roll. One forgotten butt in an ashtray next to the tub where he had spent his evening chilling and he had found his ass way out here.

He didn't have his computer, his cigarettes, his games, hell he didn't even have his phone.

But even worse was that he wasn't going to get laid.

Wufei fucking hated this place.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei sighed as he pulled his hair back in a tight pony tail, thankful that his aunt seemed to have given up on talking him into cutting it.

He took a second to give himself a one over, or at least the parts he could see in the small bathroom mirror. He looked like a freaking scholar, all that was missing was a pair of glasses.

He was dressed up in an ironed white shirt, black creased pants and a god damned tie. If his friends saw him now they would laugh their asses off. The feared Dragon of the west side, dressed up like a fucking choir boy ready to go to fucking church.

Wufei felt his dignity shrinking in embarrassment as he looked at himself. He didn't know how much worse this could possibly get.

"Wufei, are you done sweetheart?"

Wufei closed his eyes for a second, trying to find some inner strength. "Yeah, I'm coming."

He _had_ to find a way out of this.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

At church he sank down at the end of the wooden bench next to his aunt, dropping his head down on the backrest. He stared up at the white ceiling high above him. This was going to suck so much.

The priest was a man in his late forties who by the look of him could do with losing a third of his body weight. He looked like he could have been a good looking guy if it wasn't for the belly, the beard and the whole priest outfit.

Wufei realized that he was seriously desperate if he was even checking out the priest.

He could see a well dressed, middle age couple in the bench on the other side of the aisle giving him disapproving looks. 'Yeah well fuck you too.' Wufei thought in annoyance as he lazily gave them the finger before looking back up at the ceiling. By the outraged gasps and huffs Wufei could only guess that he wasn't getting much of a fanclub among these people.

Not that he cared. He wasn't here to make friends, this was a punishment. A punishment for getting caught. But fuck, what was the point of getting good grades, honoring your family and being responsible when all it got you was shit? Things like that meant nothing and couldn't do anything to save you in the real world when someone decides to- Wufei shielded away from the rest of the thought and turned his attention back to the priest in front of the alter that was still going on and on about redemption.

He bit back a snort. Wufei might regret a lot of stupid shit he had done but if he wanted to be forgiven, he wouldn't be looking for it in an imaginary creature in a place like this.

He was half slumbering by the time his aunt swatted him gently, bringing his attention to the fact that everyone was getting to their feet. He got up and glanced over at her when she pointed down at the open book in her hand, showing him the lyrics to the psalm everyone started singing. He gave her a look to tell her not to push it. She just smiled and patted him on the arm before she started to sing loudly in a voice that felt like it could shatter glass. Wufei grimaced but stayed quiet. The songs they were playing clearly meant to be hypnotic and he confessed if just to himself, that it was kind of impressive how the sound of the organ rose up towards the high ceiling, mixing with the booming voice of the priest and the almost chanting sound of the parish.

Then the song ended and Wufei got to sit down. Not that it was much of a treat considering how damned uncomfortable these benches were. He tried to ignore everything what was going on around him but it was hard when random shouts and praises were coming from the people around him. If it had just been the priest he would have managed to tune it out. No such luck. Wufei rolled his eyes as someone further down the row started to speak in___ tongues. Religious people were fucking crazy._

He wished desperately for his music so he would have been able to escape. But his player were back home with the rest of his life. It fucking sucked. Then suddenly people were starting to get up again. Wufei glanced around and realized that they were going to receive the blood and flesh of Christ – another part of this crazy religion that Wufei found more than a little strange. If you loved someone you shouldn't go snacking on him. Mmmm the blood of Christ, yum.

He ignored his aunts hopeful eyes as she passed him. Shit, at least he had moved his legs out of the way to let people pass, what the hell did she expect? There were limits to how far he was willing to play along in this farce.

He lazily observed the dressed up crowed as they got into a somewhat neat line, all to the overbearing sound of the organ playing.

Then his attention was caught by something, or more exactly, someone. There was a boy standing next to the priest with, as cliché as it might sound, the face of an angel. And from what he could see there was sure as hell nothing wrong with that body ether. The boy was holding the cup of wine, offering it to people as they came by.

Wufei quickly got out of his seat. This he wasn't going to miss.

Standing in line took forever but well there he obediently cupped his hands to let the priest place the sacramental wafer there.

Wufei waited impatiently for the boy to step up in front of him with the nasty tasting of the wafer on his tongue. He was even prettier up front. Heart shaped face, soft looking lips, long braided hair, crystal blue eyes and skin so smooth it looked like it was going to melt against your tongue.

This was going to be fun.

He leaned forward, but instead of going for the wine, Wufei went lower, licking a slim finger. The boy startled, making his grip falter and Wufei managed to suck the finger into his mouth.

The look on the pretty boy's face was absolutely priceless. He looked to be in total shock and didn't move or protest for a second as Wufei scraped his teeth against the pad of the finger, gave it a hard suck before releasing it with smirk. Then he turned and walked back to his seat. He could almost feel the boys eyes against his back but when he sat back down and spied towards the alter, the boy was no longer there. Disappointed Wufei leaned back. Oh well, it was fun as long as it lasted.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There were some kind of gathering afterwards where coffee and cookies was being served. They seemed to be collecting money for some kind of charity. Wufei bit back a snort. Money made religion go round, it was all they ever wanted.

He had taken a seat next to his aunt who was happily chattering away with several other women.

Wufei was bored and looking for his new hobby. Then he saw him. He was carrying an empty tray towards a door where Wufei assumed the kitchen was.

He made sure that his aunt was distracted before calmly making his way towards the door.

On the other side were a long corridor and Wufei almost cursed out loud, thinking he had lost him. Then a door opened on his right and the boy appeared, balancing a new tray in his hands.

"Hey." Wufei said, sliding up in front of his victim.

The boy froze, giving him a wide eyed look.

Wufei couldn't help but grin. "What's your name?" He purred, moving just a little bit closer.

The boy swallowed nervously, eyes darting towards kitchen door as if expecting to be saved. "Duo." He mumbled quietly, holding the cookie tray like shield between them.

Wufei took a step forward. "That's a nice name, I'm Wufei."

The boy took a step back. "Mary Fransson's nephew." He responded in a low voice.

Wufei's grin grew slightly more evil. "That's right, I'm new in town. Haven't seem much of it yet but I'm interested in… getting to know some new people." He moved even closer, trapping the boy in the corner he had backed himself into.

He reached and very gently stroke a hand along the boys waist.

Wufei's grin got impossibly big when saw the look on Duo's face. He was blushing, looking extremely uncomfortable and Wufei almost felt sorry for him. But he was bored, he was angry for getting stuck in this sad excuse of a town and not to mention that he was horny. He was not going to show this pretty boy any mercy.

"So maybe we can get to know each other a bit better." He said in a low seductive voice with his thumb stroking the shirt covered waist. Duo was soundlessly working his mouth, still holding the tray between then.

Then the door Wufei had walked through opened and when he instinctively pulled back, Duo took the chance to slip out of his reach.

"Duo?" A male voice called out.

Both of them looked over at the open doorway where the bearded priest stood. "You're mother is looking for you."

Duo swallowed nervously, glancing over at Wufei. "Coming dad." He said, hurrying out the door.

The priest smiled kindly at him and Wufei responded with one of his own. This was working out better then he thought.

He could hardly wait until the word got around to his aunt that he had been making a move on the priest's son. He snickered to himself. There was no way that she would let him stay when she found out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei waited in vain. There were no mob of enraged Christians, no horrified looks as he walked down the street and no angry talks with his aunt. There was nothing.

Duo hadn't told anyone.

He had most likely been too ashamed to say anything. Wufei could kind of understand that, hell he had never even thought about telling anyone about when he had-

He cut the line of thought off. There was no reason to think about that. Non what so ever.

He turned back to his window, wondering how he should spend the rest of his day now that he wasn't being chased out of town with pitch forks and torches.

There were a soft knocking on the door then his aunt stuck her head in. "Wufei dear."

Wufei turned around lazily. "Yeah?"

"Would you come with me to the store please?"

Wufei sighed softly but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. "Sure."

He followed her silently down the stairs.

It was a bit strange, he reflected. He had no problem cursing his parents and teachers out, but when his elderly aunt looked at him he could just not bring himself to upset her. He knew that he was going to have to if he wanted to get out of there but just starting an argument with her felt impossible. He had tried ones but she had just smiled sadly and said that she really hopped he was going like it there. The anger Wufei had built up kind of crashed and burned at that.

So he had given up on a straight on confrontation, which was why he had been hoping that Duo would have told his father so that he could have called his aunt. That way Wufei was going to get result without having to start the argument. It would be easier when she was angry with him. It was always easier to fight with people who were already angry with you, and sooner or later, everyone was always angry with him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

His aunt was talking happily all the way through the store and Wufei followed her, making an agreeing noise here and there. Sometimes Wufei had a very hard time seeing any resemblance between his quiet controlled mother and her sister. His aunt was almost sixty with long white hair that were more often than not rolled up into a tight bun in the back of her head. She was not all that tall as she barely reached his shoulder, a plump soft figure and eyes that looked twice as big from behind her thick glasses.

She was always happy and when she talked she waved her arms around, fluttering with her fingers almost like she was holding two conversations at ones. Even now, in the middle of the store, her arms were swinging, moving, explaining. Then she stopped suddenly, looking him right in the eye. "I hope all this isn't too horrible for you." She said, stroking a lose piece of hair in behind her ear. "It's really nice to have you here, it gets lonely sometimes in the house."

She was looking at him like she meant every word, like she really was glad that he was there. Not because she had to look out for him or because he was there as a punishment. But because she liked him. It was not something he was used to. Feeling awkward he turned away to look at a long line of canned corn. "It's alright." He mumbled.

She patted him gently on the arm before once again starting up a monolog about what they were going to have for dinner.

Wufei followed silently, still feeling a bit awkward, only to have his face split up in an evil smile as he recognized a familiar shaper further away.

Obviously being a good boy, Duo had a shopping basked in one hand and a can in the other that he was slowly reading the back of.

His aunt turned a corner and Wufei took the opportunity to hurry in the other direction. Quietly he sneaked up on the other boy.

Without any warning he caught the boy with an arm around his waist, pulling him back against him and placing a kiss at the side of his neck. "Hey babe, you here all alone?"

The other boy jumped, dropping the can as his hand tried to push Wufei's arm away. Wufei just tightened his grip and pushed his hip up against that nice looking ass.

"L- let go." Duo begged quietly.

"Hmm?" Wufei took a deep breath into that long tempting hair, thinking that this was probably why his aunt found his hair to be acceptable. If a good boy like Duo could have long hair, then a bad one like he could too.

"Someone might see." The boy whispered, trembling slightly as Wufei placed another kiss on his neck.

Wufei falter slightly at the words but then his aunt was calling out for him and he released his pray. "Over here!" He shouted, glancing back at Duo who was blushing brightly as he hurried away.

Wufei smirked as he watched him go. So he was getting a kick out of teasing the priest's son, so sue him. He was going to lie awake tonight, thinking about fucking that pretty boy over the alter, he just knew it.

"Was that Duo?" His aunt asked as she came up next to him.

"Yeah." Wufei said, turning away to hide the wicked smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you've made a friend." She said, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

For some reason it made a tight, almost guilty feeling twist in his stomach. He ignored it, there were no reason for it.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Everything changed a few days later.

Wufei woke up with a silent scream on his lips. Panting he pushed the covers away in pure panic, kicking it away from him. Fumbling for the lights he managed to knock the wooden cross off the wall.

The room was soon swimming in light but his fear lingered.

He could still feel hands against his thighs.

Shivering he stumbled towards the door and on towards the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind him, Wufei turned towards the mirror. He looked terrified.

Bending down he turned the tap on full blast, washing his face in the ice cold water.

The images danced through his mind. He violently shook his head, making water fly from his long hair.

Fuck, he needed a drink. He needed his cigarettes. He needed a god damn hit like he needed air.

"Wufei? Sweetheart, are you alright?" His aunts soft voice spoke up from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine!" Wufei barked. He was fine, just fine. Nothing was wrong. If was just fine, fine, fine.

He sank down to the floor, cradling his head with his arms. He was just fine.

The lock made a soft click then the door handle was pushed down. Reluctantly he glanced up at his aunt who was standing there in a long white nightgown and a library card in her hand. It seemed like he wasn't the only one in this family who could get past a lock or two.

At first it seemed like she didn't know what to do, the she smiled gently. "Want some hot chocolate?" She asked, holding a hand out towards him.

Wufei hesitated for just a moment. He didn't want to be alone. "Yeah, thanks." He took her hand, letting her help him up on his feet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Together they had taken a seat at the kitchen table with a warm mug each. At first his aunt had been responsible for most of the talking, telling him about how it was to grow up in this house as the oldest of eight back when the farm still used to have animals. Then slowly, Wufei had started to speak as well.

They spoke of everyday things, of things they wanted to do, places they wanted to see.

Wufei found himself relaxing, feeling at peace as someone listened to him and took him seriously instead of treating him like a child or a criminal. He opened up and told her about his friends, how they might not be the best of people but that they cared about him. He even, after a long hesitation, told her about missing his ex-boyfriend who had moved away.

As her face froze, Wufei had suddenly found himself wishing that she wouldn't send him away, that she would let him stay. He dreaded seeing disgust and anger in her eyes.

Then she smiled gently, placing her hand on top of his hand. "He has a plan." Was all she said and even thou Wufei wanted to laugh he could only nod.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next day it was once again time for church and Wufei dressed obediently and got into the car. It was a nice bright day and his aunt was talking happily, waving at people she knew as they passed them. She was wearing a white summer dress with pink roses, something that would be more fitting on someone half her age but the way she wore it with her head held high and her white hair long and free made all the difference.

They parked in the shade of a tall pine tree and got out. Wufei closed the door behind him, turning in a half circle as he took in all the dressed up happy people. It was too early to be happy, especially if you had been awake larger part of the night.

He glanced over at his aunt who was talking happily to one of her elderly neighbors, looking like she had never even heard of the concept of being tired.

He turned his attention back to the people around them and his eyes landed on Duo. The other boy was walking towards the church along next to a woman Wufei could only assume was him mother. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, his hair was combed back into a neat braid and he was smiling lightly as he walked. He looked absolutely beautiful and Wufei couldn't tear his eyes away. Duo looked over and stumbled when he caught a sight of him but Wufei was not in the mood to do anything. His dreams had brought out too many bad memories, too many buried feelings.

He couldn't bring himself to tease Duo. To smirk and lick his lips when no one else saw. Did Duo even know that he was just teasing? That he wasn't really going to-

Feeling sick, Wufei turned away and walked over to his aunt on the other side of the car.

She smiled brightly up at him as she put a hand on his arm. Feeling slightly numb he let himself be introduced to random people before following the flow in through the open church doors.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Church had ended long ago and everyone had moved on to some kind of picnic.

They were out on a huge lawn. Blankets were spread out randomly with a couple of tables over to the side with different kinds of cake.

Wufei didn't know what the celebration was all about and he didn't really care ether way.

He had found himself a place in the shade of a tree further away. Feeling like an intruder he watched children play and people laughing and talking in the sun.

They might be brainwashed into believing imaginary creatures but they looked like they were very happy while doing it.

Wufei tuned his face towards the sky. Must be nice to believe that there was someone out there who loved you and was looking out for you. Who created you and would forgive you for all the wrongs you did. It was just too bad that he wasn't so easily fooled.

"Hey." A soft voice spoke up. Wufei glanced up and was surprised to see Duo standing before him with an unsure look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Wufei opened his mouth to say he was just fine but no words made it out. Instead he slowly shook his head and looked back up at the sky.

There was a moment of silence before Duo started to fidget, making Wufei look back at him.

"You want some cake or something?" Duo asked softly, fingers playing with the buttons on his sleeve.

Wufei took a second to take in the vision in front of him. The boy really was pretty. His hair almost looked red in the sunlight and Wufei found himself looking for freckles.

"Sure." He said. What would be the harm? He would just get to look a bit more. Let the boy's beauty chase away his dark thoughts.

Duo smiled, making Wufei's hearth thump. It was the first time he had seen it directed at him."Be right back." Duo responded and turned to walk over to the tables further away.

Leaning back against the tree, Wufei watched Duo's ass as he walked away. This wasn't so bad.

Duo returned a few minutes later with a plate for each of them and to his surprise, took a seat next to him.

Wufei accepted the plate and a small spoon, enjoying the brief touch of Duo's skin as he did so.

The cake was creamy and sweet. Wufei liked it a lot, but not as much as he enjoyed watching Duo eat his slice. He was eating it like a big kid even thou he was his age, wolfing it down as if it would be his last. Then he bit off a bit too much, making some of the fluffy cream slide down his bottom lip.

Their eyes meet, than Duo slowly licked the cream away.

Wufei wanted to kiss him and he had a feeling that Duo would let him.

But it was too open, too risky. And as much as he wanted to seduce the priest's son, he didn't want to get him in trouble, not really. Or at least, not anymore.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Duo asked after a moment, his spoon desperately scraping up the last of the cake.

Wufei shrugged. "Could have been worse except for the fact that I'm bored out off my mind."

"No internet connection at May's place I'm guessing." Duo said with a smile.

Wufei snorted. As far out as his aunts place was he was almost surprised that she had a phone line and running water. "No internet, no computer, no TV, nothing."

Duo flinched. "Oh man, that's harsh."

"Fucking torture." Wufei agreed, happy to finally get the chance to whine a bit to someone who could understand the pain.

"You can come over to my place if you want, get yourself connected to the outside world." Duo offered.

Wufei looked over at the other boy, his eyes zooming in on the spoon resting against on very tempting bottom lip.

Duo tilted his head with a shy smile. "So would you like to come?"

Wufei nodded. He really did.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The room was pretty much what Wufei had expected. Clean and ordered with a couple of posters from a few video games that he recognized.

Duo was fidgeting, talking a mile a minute about anything and everything. He was obviously nervous and for some reason, so was Wufei. He didn't know why. It wasn't like this was the first time he had been alone with another interested boy. He had done too much, seen too much and had too much done to him to feel nervous, but there it was.

"Have you played the sequel?" Duo asked flipping through some boxes standing on his desk." I'm more fond of the first game. It's kind of like with movies you know, the first one is always the best and then the second one tries to live up to the expectations but it never really does, well maybe except f-" Wufei cut the nervous babble off by stepping up to the other boy and placing his mouth over the talking one.

Duo silence instantly. For a second their lips were just resting against each other's then slowly they began to move. It was a soft kiss, a heart thumping sweet one. Wufei wrapped his arms around the waist in front of him pulling him close and smiling into the kiss as Duo wrapped himself around him as well.

Pulling back slightly their eyes meet. Duo was smiling at him and Wufei couldn't help but smile back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Are you going to see Duo today?" His aunt asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Probably." Wufei mumbled into his morning cereals, unwilling to meet her eyes. Duo had been over almost every day for the last week and on the days he wasn't, Wufei went over to his place. He had a feeling that his aunt knew what was going on but he didn't want to talk about it. It was still so new, too privet for talking and others opinion.

And, Wufei confessed, he was a bit scared of earning her disapproval.

He glanced over towards his aunt but she was looking out the window with her coffee mug resting against her chin. There was a look on her face, like she was remembering something from long ago. Wufei found himself wondering. Why was she still here? Why was she still living in the house where she had been born when the rest of her siblings had moved far away? Why had she never married. never had any children even thou she obviously were very fond of them?

Quietly the two of them sat looking out the window. Both letting their thoughts fly like the birds on the other side of that glass.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei had looked forward to this moment for what felt like forever. He was having a sleep over at Duo's house. They played video games and talked, laughed and joked just like any teenagers. Duo's mother had prepared a futon for him on the floor and they acted like he was actually going to use it.

Then when everyone had gone to sleep they quietly made love in Duo's narrow bed. Carefully listening for the smallest sound from outside their walls, they enjoyed each other's bodies.

It was heaven. To lie in each other's arms. To be this close to someone.

Wufei didn't realize he had dozed off until he woke up in panic, trying desperately to get everything away from him. Then Duo was there, his calming words and soft hands, nothing like the ones in his dreams. He relaxed, curling up on his side and was happy to feel Duo spooning up behind him with his arms around his chest.

"What did you dream about?" Duo asked softly into his hair after a moment of silence.

Wufei took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He had never told anyone, had never trusted anyone enough to tell them. But Duo. Sweet, loving, caring Duo who accepted him. Who went out of his way to make him happy and would bike all the way out to his aunt's house just to see him. Duo who made his heart swell and thoughts fly. Duo who was like no one he had ever known before. Gentle and happy Duo who believed the best in everyone. Even him.

"There was this guy, he was a couple of years older than me. I thought he was a friend." Wufei tried to shield himself against the memories but there were no use. It played out before him, all his mistakes, all the betrayals.

"He took me along to this party. It was cool you know, lots of older people and all the alcohol you wanted." He smiled bitterly. He had been so naïve. "I got drunk and suddenly we were in this room."

He felt Duo take a quick breath behind him and the arms around his chest tightened.

"He and a couple of his friends were there, they wanted to-" His hands took a tight grip around Duo's forearms as if holding on would save him from falling apart. "They wanted to fuck me. I said no." He took a shaky breath before whispering. "They didn't care."

Rolling over he hid his face in Duo's chest and cried. Loving arms closed in around him, holding him close. Words of love and comfort were whispered in his ear until sleep claimed him.

That night, Wufei didn't dream.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei had waited impatiently for his aunt to leave for the church meeting. He hadn't seen Duo since the day before yesterday and he was missing him like crazy. He had never believed that it was possible to fall in love like this. To be this hopelessly lost in another person until you couldn't breathe without him.

He paced back and forth in front of the kitchen window, glaring at the dirt road every time he saw it was empty.

Then Duo's bike coming up the hill and he ran out to the hallway and the window there. Through it he watched as Duo got off his bike, took his helmet off and hung it up on the handlebar. Then, after running a hand through his bangs, his lover walked towards the door.

Wufei ripped the door open before Duo even reached the doorbell.

"Hey sexy." He purred seductively, just for the pleasure of watching Duo blush.

"He-" Duo got no further before Wufei took a hold of his t-shirt and pulled him inside. The door slammed closed behind them and then they were all over each other. Stumbling and pulling at each other's clothes all the way up to Wufei's room. Both naked they landed on his bed.

Wufei loved to watch the transformation from the good, wholesome boy to the desperate, needy slut under his hands. One that showed no embarrassment and no shame as he spread his legs wide, accepting Wufei's thrusts with pleasure drugged delirium.

Duo was panting, screaming out for his lord as Wufei reached the one place he would describe as heaven.

Much later, curled up around each other like snakes, Duo was the first to move. "I've got to go." He mumbled into his neck.

Wufei grumbled in protest, tightening his arms around his lover.

Duo just snickered and playfully pushed him off. "Be gone beast, I have dry cleaning to pick up then I have choir practice."

Wufei growled low in his throat and bit Duo's arm.

"Hey! That hurt you freak." Duo protested as he rolled off the bed, but he was grinning too hard for Wufei to take him seriously.

Wufei turned over on his stomach, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed as he lazily watched Duo dress.

"I'll see you in church tomorrow, right." Duo asked as he straightened his t shirt and pulled his cross out.

"Sure." Wufei replied with a smirk. "Then when it's over, do I get to fuck you on the alter?"

"No." Duo snickered. "But if you're nice and say all your prayers like a good boy then we can make out in the clock tower."

Wufei grinned, reaching out to trail a hand down Duo's leg. "I'll be good."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Duo said before bending down to give him one last kiss.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei really had been on his best behavior. He even sang along in the psalms. The things you did for love, unbelievable.

He could hardly wait until it was over and when it finally was he was handed a pile of Bibles and a smile.

"Help me collect these." Duo said.

Wufei pouted but did as he was told as he started to collect all the Bibles, putting them in neat lines on their shelf. It didn't take long but to Wufei it might as well have been an eternity.

"So have I been a good boy?" Wufei whispered as he handed over the last couple of books.

Duo gave him a sly smile. "I don't know, have you?"

"Oh I've been a very good boy, I didn't even feel you up at collections."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Thank god for that." He took a look over his shoulder, taking in how many people there were still in the couch. "I'm going to talk to Dad for a second, you take that box of candles on the tables over there and carry it over to the door over by the baptism font. Go in and wait for me."

"Yes sir." Wufei grinned and did as he was told, trying not to look like he was having too much fun while giving a helping hand.

The room on the other side of the door was nothing more than some shelves and a stone staircase with a locked iron gate at the bottom. A rusty old sign proclaimed that it was unsafe to climb.

Wufei couldn't care less about the clock tower, he was waiting impatiently for his reward. Then the door opened and Duo slipped in, his neat clothes making a sharp contrast to the wicked smile on his lips. They came together like magnets, Wufei pushing the other boy up against the stone wall, trapping him there. Their mouths danced roughly over each other, hands traveling restlessly.

"Damn, I wish I could fuck you here." Wufei whispered, gripping Duo's thigh. Duo moaned low in his throat, rolling his hip against his.

"Oh my!"

They jumped apart at the shout, looking over at the doorway where the woman who played the organ stood with her hands over her mouth in shock. Before they had a chance to say a word, she had turned on her heel and was hurrying away. The sound of her shoes clinking against the floor could be heard all the way through the church, drowned out only by her voice calling out for father Maxwell.

Wufei closed his eyes. "Shit." He whispered, closing his arms around Duo. They had not talked about what they would do if anyone found out. Duo was the priest's son for fuck sake, what if he was forbidden to see him or what if Duo wouldn't want to see him anymore. What if-

Fingers took a hold of his chin, lifting it up. Duo looked him straight in the eye. "God is all powerful, he has a plan for everything and he doesn't make mistakes. God created me this way and I know he wants me to be happy."

Duo looked so sure of himself, like he -_knew_- he was right beyond any shadow of a doubt.

Wufei smiled, letting Duo's belief be enough for the both of them.

They were going to go through hell from this point, he knew they would. But with his stubbornness and Duo's faith, they were going to make it.

Hand in hand they stepped out off the tower, ready for anything.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N – I know it's not perfect but leave me a word would you? It will make me very happy if you do :)


End file.
